Mobile Virtual Network Operators (MVNOs) are entities that provide data and/or voice services to customers by leveraging other networks as transit networks to provide these services. MVNOs typically do not own or operate their own network infrastructure. Instead, MVNOs connect users to other parties and provide services through existing incumbent network operators that can provide radio, voice and data via a transit network for use by the MVNOs. A transit network may be any type of network that is leveraged by a MVNO for a purpose of providing a service by the MVNO. Some MVNOs offer services such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), which allow users to make and/or receive voice calls using data networks. MVNOs may provide messaging services, which may provide text messages, video messages, and/or audio messages. Users access services from the MVNOs using personal devices such as smartphones, tablets, notebook computers, and/or other communication devices.